Pretty boy has a pretty girl?
by Chibi Prince Vegeta
Summary: Reid finds himself talking to an attractive girl and ends up with her phone number. I don't own Rating will possibly go up.
1. Chapter 1

The team was shocked when they saw Reid laughing with a girl. He didnt seem to have used any of his magic tricks this time which mean the was using his big brain full of statistics to entrance this girl. She didn't look like someone who would be able to keep up with Reids level of intelegence, but in his line of work he had learned to not make judgments based on appearences, but it was hardly the setting for an intelegint convorsation either. They were sitting at the bar waiting on their drinks, the girl was slim and blonde, it seemed her eyes were rimmed with red, like she had been crying, but they were a beautiful shade of blue and they were happy now. She was short as well, easily only 5'2". The top of her head barely reached Reids shoulder. When they both had calmed down from their laughing fit she said something which put a thoughtful expression on the genius' face. Something that was not an easy task. Suddenly the tiny girl blushed and grabbed the napkin next to her. Producing a pen from somewhere, she scribbiled something down still with a red tint to her cheeks. Not really looking at Reid she handed it to him hesitently. He blinked out of his thoughts and took the paper, skanning it quickly. When he looked back up and realised that the girl wasn't looking at him he smiled and said something that made her look up at him. She smiled a brilliant smile that lit up her entire face and stood up on her tip toes, kissing him on the cheek before turning and walking out of the bar with a small smile and a gentel blush. Reid quickly grabbed his drink and walked back to the table that the team was occupying.

"What?" He asked noticing everyone was staring at him.

"Pretty boy got himself a pretty little girl huh?" That was the first thing anyone heard. Of course Morgan would be the first to say anything

Reid laughed nervously and scratched at the back of his neck. "You saw that huh?"

"Spill baby genius" Garcia said with her best 'meddling face' on.

"What's there to spill? She's just a girl I had an intelligent conversation with"

Morgan chimed in with "I didn't think 'intelligent conversations' ended with a little kiss, eh pretty boy?"

For his efforts Morgan was rewarded with an embarrassed flush decorating Reids cheeks.

"C'mon baby genius tell us what happened?"

Reid sighed, he knew he was not getting out of ths. Gracia was the most stubborn woman he knew. He was screwed, to put it in simple terms. He sighed and began explaining. "I went to get a drink and when I sat down to wait she was just gettiong off the phone with her professor. She's a fourth year criminology student" he said with a small smile and continued with "She was crying so I asked her what was wrong. Apparently her scholarship was revoked. I asked her why and we just started talking. This would have been her second degree, the first is in psycology." He finished with the same small smile.

"Daaaaamn baby genius got himself a girl!" Garcia squealed then suddenly she went silent, calculating her chances of tricking boy wonder. "So... What did you say her name is?"

"No way Garcia, you are not doing a background check on An-" He cut himself off before he said her full name.

"Better be careful pretty boy, my baby girl here's gunna get it out of you, y'know that right?" Morgan said slinging his arm aroud the back of Garcia's chair.

With a grumble Reid just sipped his drink. That was how the rest of the evening went down. The team pestering him for details - even Hotch had joined in - and Reid just staying silent with an occasional grumble. Eventually they all went their seperate ways.

~o0o~

Reid sighed as he walked into his appartment. It felt like forever since he had been home. Tossing his keys onto the table by the door he shrugged out of his coat and went to toss it on the sofa when a crumpled napkin fell out of the pocket, he leaned down and smiled when he saw the girls -Angel- he reminded himself, number on it. His mind flashed back to their conversation.

-flashback-

"I appologise if I'm intruding but may I ask whats wrong?" Reid asked the young girl who was hanging up her cell with tears starting to stream down her pretty face. She looked up startled but quickly regained her composure, well some of it, tears were still sliding from her eyes and an ever increasing rate. She laughed bitterly and shook her head. "My schoolarship was just revoked."  
>Reid handed the girl a napkin and appologised.<p>

"It's not your fault...?" she looked at him somewhat expectantly still wiping under her eyes.

"Spencer Reid" he offered with a smile and held his hand out

"I'm Angel Whings" she said taking his hand, shaking it and starting to giggle at the look on his face "Yes I know Angel Wings. But it's spelt W-h-i-n-g-s... lets just say my parents were, extravagent"

-end flashback-

And from there the convorsation had progressed to several other topics and had ended with her blushing and giving him her number. When he thought about it she was quite beautiful despite her short stature. Angel had hip length naturally blonde hair with bangs that were just a little too long and kept falling into her strikingly blue eyes. Reid ran his hands through his hair contemplating calling her or just throwing the napkin in the trash. When the image of her tear stained but smiling face made itself known he knew he couldn't just discard her. He added the number to his phone and, for a reason he didn't understand, tucked the napkin into the drawer in the table by his front door. He sent her a quick text. Nothing complicated just "Hey it's Spencer" not expecting a reply he tossed his phone on the bed and stepped into the bathroom to have a shower. 


	2. Chapter 2

After he stepped out of the shower and was in his sleeping pants Reid grabbed his phone and was about to place it on his bedside table when he noticed that he had one new message from Angel. Clicking on it, it read "Hey! I wasn't sure if you were gonna keep my number"

Reid smiled and typed a quick reply "Why wouldnt I?"

"Dunno just figured you wouldnt"

"Well I did obviously"

"I can see that"

Reid had to smile at that. Glancing at the top right of his phone he noticed it was nearing eleven thirty and he had to be at work for 7:30.

"I have to get some sleep tonight, early meeting tomorrow. Goodnight"

"Night Spencer"

He smiled and double checked that his alarm was set. Reid flipped off the light, set his phone down and promptly fell asleep.

~o0o~

When Reid walked into the bullpen the next morning he knew something was off. He didn't know what but something was different, he found out what at lunch time when he went to ask Garcia if she wanted anything. He was making a coffee run, he didn't expect to find Garcia going through what looked like someones files. After he read a few sentences he realised they were his documents. From his home computer.

"Garcia!" he exclamed not exactly angrily, more shocked. She jumped and turned around not even bothering trying to hide it.

"Uh... It's not what it looks like?" she more asked than said, when Reid just looked at her with his eyebrow raised she sighed.

"Fine. I was trying to find the name of your 'pretty girl' I was gonna check your phone next."

With a resigned sigh Reid mumbled something

"hmm?"

"Angel Whings" He repeated a bit lounder, pulling out his phone and showing Garcia her name and number.

She squee'd and turned back to her 'babies' and madly started typing, dragging up every single nanobite of information possible. Reid sighed and left her to her own devices. Reid needed caffeine. Now.

~o0o~

While standing in line at the second cup, waiting for his much needed caffeine fix Reid felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was met with eyes like ice and the top of a head with long blonde hair. He tilted his head downward and smiled, seeing that it was infact Angel. He was rewarded with a brilliant smile that made his heart skip a beat. She looked adorable wearing a black tanktop and black sweats with a red strip down each leg. Gray converse with dark green laces completed her outfit. He moved slightly to the left and turned back around, a silent invitation to join him. As she stepped up beside him she hesitated for a moment before letting her hand brush against his, her own silent invitation to him. And of course Reid noticed it, he was a profiler it was his job to notice the subtle things. He took her invitation, lacing their fingers together slowly. For some reason 'The Reid effect' as his friends called it seemed to be nutralized when he was around this girl. They ordered their coffee's, well he had coffee she had a frozen hot chocolate, Reid payed even though it earned him a mock glare from Angel. When they were seated in an a corner away from the other customers and were sipping their drinks Angel spoke up.

"Fancy meeting you here" she said with a crooked smile

He smiled right back at her for once not feeling the need to spew random facts, because she already knew. "Yeah, what are you doing in this area of town?"

"Looking for a psycologist position. I was thinking at the BAU, that's the Behavioral-" Reid cut her off laughing on the inside.

"Analysis Unit, I know"

"How?" Reid smiled and pulled out his identification

"I work there"

He couldn't help laughing when she grabbed it and started scrutinizing it. When she finally slid it back over she changed her focus from his id to him.

"Well at least if I make it I'll know someone there right?"

He nodded and sipped more of his coffee glancing at his wrist noticing his lunch was almost over.

"I gotta get back to the BAU, would you like to join me? I could introduce you to SSA Aaron Hotchner, our unit cheif. If you'd like?" Her bright smile and excited nod prompted him to get up and offer his arm to the determined woman.

The walk back to the BAU was a short one filled with random chit chat that would seem to be an intense conversation on something where the average person would only understand the 'the's. Reid held the door open for Angel as they walked into the large building that had become a second home to him. He noticed that Angel shifted herself closer to him when the entered the elevator she was probably nervous. When they arrived on the correct floor Reid braced himself as the colourful, technical genius known as Penelope Garcia came flying toward them.

"Angel, Garcia. Garcia, Angel." He said quickly "I'm taking her to meet Hotch, she's thinking of joining the BAU." That had stunned Garcia into a temporary muteness as he quickly escorted Angel to Hotches office, ducking by Morgan, Prentiss and J.J.

"Ready?" He asked her

A mute nod was his answer. The entered Hotches office together


End file.
